


Scent of a Schnee

by FukinWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukinWriter/pseuds/FukinWriter
Summary: Whitley had to make a choice. Would he continue down the path of depravity or would he turn away from the hamper and go back to his room. Not giving in to his sinful desires.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Scent of a Schnee

Whitley had to make a choice. Would he continue down the path of depravity or would he turn away from the hamper, go back to his room. Not giving in to his sinful desires.

His sister Weiss was currently in one of the many showers in the labyrinth of a mansion with her clothes in the hamper outside the bathroom door for the servant to come and pick up for laundry. Except there were no servants. Jacques Schnee had all the servants come with him to service as extra waitstaff at a particularly fancy party he was attending at another Atlas elites manor. With Winter off in the military and their Mother locked away in her study, Weiss and Whitley were the only people in the manor.

Whitley’s chest rose and fell as his breathing ran ragged. His eyes narrowed at the open hamper, inside were the clothes Weiss had striped off before entering the shower. Whitley had a problem. He loved his sister. He treated her with disdain but he really did love her. Especially her scent. Make no mistake he loved her face,her body.her attitude but her scent drove him mad. Whenever she would conclude her training he would always find a way to take her garments before one of the servants did, lock himself in his room and inhale her essence while pleasing himself. 

Whitley was no fool. He knew how disgusting he was. How awful his actions were. He acted like some horny Faunus mutt. But he couldn't stop himself. 

With a speed he didn’t know he possessed he grabbed Weiss’s clothes and rushed to his room. He had no doubt with the lack of usual noise the mansion usually had it was very likely Weiss had heard the sound of his footsteps running along the floor. But it didn’t matter to Whitley. He had what he craved, What he needed. 

Whitley slammed the door behind him and quickly brought Weiss’s outer jacket to his face. All he saw was the red lining as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He could smell the salty sweat she had accumulated and it made his member twitch in his pants.

“Dear Sister” Whitley moaned. “You smell heavenly. Like a goddess.”

Visions of his sister danced in Whitley’s mind. He imagined her making swift movements as she thrusted her rapier at training enemies. He imagined with every swing the beautiful, glistening sweat pooling after every moment. Whitley couldn’t take it anymore. His pants were far too tight. In a swift movement he undid his pants and pulled down his boxers setting his pre cum dripping cock free.

“This is barbaric but I need you dear sister” Whitley whispered. He got on his knees and put Weiss’s dress under him. With one hand he put Weiss panties up to his nose and with his other hand he viciously jerked himself off. His cock was leaking so much pre is was shining. 

“Weiss,Weiss,Weiss.” Whitley moaned as he sniffed her white panties. He was in a trance as he inhaled over and over. Weiss’s panties smelt heavenly. Not only was the sweat from her pussy intoxicating Whitley was also sure he could smell the faint scent of blood. This made Whitley pick up the pace, his hand moving faster with each moment. 

In his trance like state he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching his room door. Whitley put the panties around his cock and made sure to lean so he was directly over Weiss’s dress.

“I’m going to stain you dear sister.” Whitley said with ragged breath. “You’re so perfect. The perfect face,body,strength,smell. I must stain your perfect form.” Whitley’s cock was leaking on the dress as he was reaching climax.

He didn’t hear as the door creaked open. An eye peeked thru in shock at what it was witnessing. 

“WEISS!” Whitley moaned louder than he meant too. The panties creating the perfect friction. Whitley brought Weiss's dress to his nose and took one last whiff. He pumped his cock and let out one finally moan.

“SISTER! Whitley screamed as ropes of cum shot out of his cock splattering all over Weiss’s dress. He almost passed out from the intense orgasm. With his trance phasing out he heard the door full open. He turned to see his sister Weiss wrapped in a towel standing shock as she looked upon him.

"Whitley” was all Weis could manage to say as looked at her brother. Her flower, a bit moist but not because of her shower.

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I thought up. Tell me if you'd like a continuation.


End file.
